Rescuing Cinderella
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A Cinderella Parody: Yugi a slave in his own home who ends up getting sold to a slave trader for money. But when he catches the eyes of the prince, things change in ways that Yugi never expected. Yami/Yugi pairing , Bakura/Ryou Paring and Yusei from Yugioh 5d's and OC pairing.
1. Slave

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey all! New story! YAY! This is going to be a Cinderella Parody with classic Yugioh. This is a Yami/ Yugi pairing. It got the most votes on my latest pole! So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is going to be a rated M story for future lemons.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, ago long before any of you were born, there was a tiny kingdom. __Peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition._

_Here in a stately manor, there lived a widow women, and her little boy Yugi. Who was named after the women's love of games. Kind and gentle, Yugi had violet purple eyes that were warm and filled with wonder. Yugi also had spikey hair that resembled his grandfathers. It was black, trimmed of violet red and blond bangs that looked to have golden sunshine in them._

_Yugi's mother was a kind and devoted women, who gave her beloved son every Luxury and comfort the world had to offer. Yet despite this, she still felt that her son needed a Father's guidance. So she decided to married again, a handsome man by the name of Darts. A man of good family and money, with a son and a daughter that were just about Yugi's age._

_Bakura, a year older than Yugi that had white hair and brown eyes with a glint of mischief in them. His sister Tea, had chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes that easily charmed anyone who look into them._

_At first, things seemed well enough. As though the five of them had become a family. Yet it was upon the untimely death of Yugi's gentle mother however, that the stepfathers true nature was reviled. Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Yugi's good heart and kindness. Darts was grimly determined to forward the fortune and interests of his own two children._

_Thus as time went by, Darts spent the family fortune on Tea's and Bakura's selfish wishes and wants. Leaving the manor to fall into disrepair. __While Yugi was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own home. Yet through it all, Yugi remained ever warm hearted and kind. _

_Hoping with each new day, his dreams of freedom would come true. That he would find the happiness and love that he wished to have for so long..._

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

April 23. It's another beautiful day in the kingdom as the sun comes over the castle clock tower. I have a perfect view of it from my room in the tower. I'm the first one up at six am. I get dress and start the day. I begin in the kitchen and dinning room. The kitchen is always spotless, but not too fancy like the rest of house. Which is why I like it. The rest of the house is filled from every corner with fancy décor.

I open all the blinds to let light into the house and start on my morning the table, getting the milk from the milk man, and making breakfast. Omelets that are light on the salt, bread, bacon, fresh fruit, and hot tea. No sooner did I get everything ready that my Stepfather Darts walked down the stairs. He entered the dining room dressed in his favorite white and green suit to sit at the table.

My stepfather was a handsome man, with yellow cat like eyes and long mint green hair. However his beauty goes no deeper than his skin. He has a very short temper and one little thing can make him angry if your not careful.

"Good morning, sir." I said as nice as I could.

"Yes and to you. Everything looks perfect this morning." He replied.

He was in a good mood for once, which was nice. At least for now. A few moments later my step brother and sister came down to eat as well. Tea, my step sister was the princess of the house. She always wore pink, mountains of jewelry and way too much make up. I always had to be sure not to put too much bread or bacon on her plate. She always kept a tight watch on her weight.

My step brother Bakura wasn't nearly as bad as Tea, but he did like to cause trouble. He took way too much pleasure in teasing and annoying others. He was very handsome and always had the girls attention. Which drove him crazy whenever he went into town. After all of us were seated at the table, Darts says grace and we began to eat. Having meals with the family was the only luxury I was allowed.

As I finished my meal which was a small one, I got up to get started on my other chores. without realizing it, I stepped on Tea's long dress and tripped. Falling to the floor and making a small tear in the dress.

"FATHER! Yugi ripped my dress!" Tea whined loudly.

"Quit whining you fool, it's too early. If you didn't wear such tacky outfits, Yugi wouldn't have tripped." Bakura commented.

"Enough, both of you. Yugi, I will not have someone who doesn't know how to carry themselves in this house. Watch your step next time and go into town with Tea today to buy a new outfit after your chores." Darts said with a scowl on his face.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

Deep down I wanted to protest, but that would only get me beaten again.

Darts hated people who fought against him. He always had the last word. I then got started on my other chores. Scrubbing every hard wood and title floor in the house, sweeping out front, doing the laundry, polishing the sliver, cleaning Darts, Tea's and Bakura's room, tending to the garden and finally taking Tea to go shopping and buy things for dinner. I then had to make dinner and clean up.

My name is Yugi Moto. This is how my days usually start and pretty much how the end. The same. A never ending cycle of pain, fear and sadness.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay! Not bad for a start! I hope you guys like this.**


	2. An unknown rescue

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! I'm so glad you all love this already! I got so excited that I decided to write the next chapter right away!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Yugi woke up the next morning to something that would end up changing his life. Unfortunately, it was only get going to get worst before getting better. It all started when Yugi woke up to find his Stepfather the first one downstairs. He was standing at the front door talking with a man wearing a black outfit with short brown hair and eyes. He was handing Darts a very large amount of money.

Curious and confused, Yugi walked up to the two them but stayed quite until Darts turned around to notice him.

"Ah Yugi. Perfect timing. I knew you would be up by now." Darts said with an evil looking smile.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Yugi asked timidly.

"No nothing at all. In fact, things are better than ever now."

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir." Yugi said.

"Of course not, I haven't explained things yet. You see my shipment of spices, cloth and other goods has come in and my sales have been doing quite well. I have more than enough money to hire new staff to the house. New maids, servants and a cook. Things will be better for us." Darts explains.

"That's wonderful, sir." Yugi said as he's eyes lit up.

"Yes it is. However, I'm afraid that with all this new help, you won't be needed any longer. Which is why I have called on this man. He is a slave trader and has come to take you. As you can see, he's already paid me for you." Darts explained with a clam tone.

While Yugi stood there shocked and scared. Not even five minutes into the day and he was being sold as a slave. He couldn't believe it. The man in the black outfit approached Yugi. Looking him over. He then turned to Darts.

"Is this him?" The man asked.

"Yes, it is. He's small, but assure you he does hard work and does it well." Darts said.

"Very well then, come on, let's go." The man said as he took Yugi's hand.

"Wait, stop! Stepfather! What have I done wrong?!" Yugi asked.

"You have done nothing wrong Yugi. Your work was very serviceable although sometimes sloppy. But as I said, we no longer need you. Don't worry though, I've asked this man to find a place where you will be most useful. Goodbye, Yugi." Darts said.

Shocked and betrayed, Yugi had no choice but to go with the man in the carriage. Just as he was about to get in, Yugi heard Barkura call out to him. The white haired man threw down a small box with some of Yugi's special treasures inside. Yugi ran and caught the box just before it hit the ground and opened it. Inside was a small pipe from his father, a deck of cards and locket with his mother's picture inside.

"If Father were to find those, he would most likely sell them. No sense in doing so when the only value they have is to someone else. Take care of yourself." Bakura said before closing the window.

"Thank you Bakura." Yugi said with a small smile.

Bakura might have been rough around the edges, but he was kind to Yugi in his own way. Kinder than his Father and sister at least. Yugi then climbed into the carriage with three other people inside. After an hour and thirty minutes, the carriage stopped at the last place Yugi expected. The royal palace. The four slaves and the man were lead into the throne room.

A beautiful room with white walls that had golden trim, marble floors and a royal blue rug lead up the thrones. Sitting there was the king, a man with deep purple eyes , golden hair and a beard. He was dressed in a suit of white with purple trim and a crown with many jewels on his head. The person next to the king made Yugi gasp. For he was almost like an exact twin, but more fierce, bold and incredibly handsome.

His eyes were of crimson red mixed with violet while his hair was a lot like Yugi's. Only he had bangs spiking up in the back. Yugi could only guess that the person was prince, since he was standing next to the king. After a few moments of talking with the trader, the king spoke with a kind smile on his face.

"I welcome you all. For as of today, you shall be servants in this castle. You will not be slaves, here you are treated as equals, like family. For that is how I treat everyone working this castle. Now then, one of you is going to have a special job. That job will be to become my son's head servant. You will be at his side always, and help him in duties. And my son Yami, standing next to me, will be the one to choose."

Yami came down the stairs and looked at each person. The first three he barely took notice of, but the first moment he laid eyes on Yugi, he was spellbound. Yami looked him over for a moment before he touched Yugi's shoulder, making his decision. Yugi looked up at the prince and began to shake nervously as held his treasure box close to him. He was greatly afraid of what would happen.

Yugi didn't know much about the prince. What if he was cruel and demanding like Tea? What if he was beaten and burned just like he was by his father? Thinking of these thoughts made Yugi even more scared. He stayed quite as the prince lead him to his new room. Trying his best to hide his tears that were starting to come from his eyes. As soon as the door was closed, Yugi threw himself onto the bed and cried.

He had no idea of what was going to happen. He felt so alone and terrified, just like when his mother passed away. Yugi continued to cry to himself and didn't even realize someone had walked into the room until he felt a hand stroking his hair. Yugi looked up to see the prince staring at him with warmth in his eyes. Yugi quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Y-your highness! I apologize. Is there something you need?" Yugi asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Yami answered by placing both hands on Yugi's shoulders and making him sit down. Yami then kneeled in front of Yugi and smiled as he spoke.

"You can relax little one. Your safe here. No one is going to punish you for simply crying. What is your name?"

"Y-Yugi, your highness."

"Yugi, I like that name. Please, call me Yami. Now tell me, why were you crying?" Yami asked.

Leaving Yugi surprised. He did not expect the prince of the kingdom to treat him as more than servant. Instead, he was being treated more like a friend. At this, Yugi relaxed a bit before taking a breath and telling Yami everything. After he did so, Yami placed a hand on top of Yugi's. Making the boy look at the prince with curious eyes as Yami spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yugi. No deserves that. However I believe that's the best thing your Stepfather has ever done for you."

"Your right...it really was...but still..."

"I know, you must be scared and confused. But I promise you that no one is ever going to treat you like that here. From now on, you and I are going to be working together. You will remain constantly at my side and I shall reward you for your loyalty and hard work. Which I'm sure you can do. Plus if anyone has any complaint with you, they must go through me first." Yami explained.

"So, we're not just servant and master. We're more like partners?" Yugi asked.

"That's right Yugi. Like partners. It's still a bit hard to explain, but don't worry. I will help you. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow you get to tour the castle and a review of your duties before you start."

"Very well, thank you, Yami." Yugi said with smile.

Feeling much more relaxed after meeting Yami and getting to know him some. After changing out of his old tattered clothes into nice, silk night wear, Yugi slipped under the covers of his new bed and fell fast asleep. Unaware of the other surprises that were going to be in store for him.

* * *

**SOTP: I like this. I have a feeling this is going to go somewhere good. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are always nice!**


	3. At your side

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 3! I'm on fire with this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning a bit confused before he remembered what had happened. He had been brought to the castle to be the Prince's Steward. Yugi got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked towards the window to open the blinds. He could see the whole kingdom from the window. All the houses, the town market, the rivers and the wheat fields.

The view was far beyond any Yugi had ever seen before. Looking onward, yugi suddenly realized that he had been freed. Freed from his Stepfather and Stepsister and the torment they brought to his life. Yugi took a deep sigh of relief at the feeling. Even though he was still a servant, at least he wouldn't be wiped or burned for every little mistake.

After gazing outside a few moments longer Yugi went to the bathroom to get a shower. Being careful of the scars and burns on his body. He then got changed into a new suit that was a light purple with gold trim and black under shirt with matching shoes. After he was dressed, there was a knock on Yugi's door. He opened it to see a man with messy blond hair, golden brown eyes and dressed in navy blue outfit.

He looked to be about 15, same age as Yugi. With a bright smile on his face as he spoke.

"Good morning! Your name's Yugi right?"

Yugi answered with a slight nod before the man continued.

"Good, I was afraid I got the wrong room. This place is huge after all. Anyway, my name's Joey. I'm the head servant for the prince's cousin, Seto. Yami sent me to tell you that he wants you to meet him in the garden after breakfast. You want me to show you where it is?"

"Okay, I'd appreciate that since I don't know this place very well yet." Yugi answered.

"Great! Let's go the dinning hall then. There's a separate room where the servants eat. Don't worry though, we won't be eating scraps!" Joey said as he lead Yugi to the servant dinning hall.

Joey was right when he said they wouldn't be eating scraps. In fact it was quite a spread with the whole table filled with food that the servants cooked themselves. Yugi's eyes went with all the food on the table. Fresh homemade bread, fresh fruit, porridge, bacon, eggs, sausage and Juice or coffee. Joey glanced at Yugi's plate with a questioning look as he sat down at the table. There was only a small piece of fruit and some bread.

"Hey Yugi, what's wrong? Not hungry?" Joey asked just as was about to polish off another roll.

"It's not that. I just don't eat that much. I was never allowed to eat more than the people in my family."

"What? They starved you?!"

"Kind of. In fact breakfast and dinner are the only the meals I ever got. And they were always small." Yugi answered.

"That's just crap. Here, have this." Joey said, passing Yugi a plate of bacon and another bread roll.

"You don't have limits on food here Yugi. Have as much as you want."

"You sure?"

"Course. It's like the king said, were all family. And he doesn't like anyone in his family to go hungry." Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks, Joey...I think I will have a little more." Yugi said taking the plate from Joey.

Giving him a small smile in returned. Yugi couldn't help but feel relaxed around Joey. He was the first person who was willing to be his friend. After breakfast, Joey lead Yugi the castle gardens to meet up with Yami before getting started on his own chores. Yugi's eyes went wide with amazement. Along with a golden fountain in the middle, there was every kind of flower and plant imaginable.

Roses, lily's, violets, bleeding hearts, you name it. Yugi found Yami sitting on the edge of the fountain, gazing at the water lilies. A kind smile on his face. Yugi walked up slowly to Yami who turned to smile at him. Yugi couldn't help but blush slightly. He had to admit that Yami was handsome. Taking a swallow to get over his nerves, Yugi approached the prince and bowed in front of him.

"Good morning sir."

"Please rise Yugi. Your not my servant until tomorrow. And you may call me Yami, if you wish." Yami said with a kind smile.

Yugi stood up and nodded as he tried to hide the blush from his face. Giving the prince a small smile.

"That's better. Now come and walk with me. I'll explain your duties to you."

Yugi nodded and followed Yami as they began to walk through the garden. Yugi couldn't help but gaze in awe as the walked through many rows of rose bushes. Each rose was of a different kind and color. Red, pink, white, yellow, even ones so deep a red that they almost looked black. Catching his eye, Yugi stopped when he noticed one rose that stood out from the others.

It was a crimson red rose with a deep amethyst in the middle. Yugi was so entranced by the rose, that he didn't even notice Yami standing next to him until he spoke.

"This one is my favorite as well."

"Oh, Yami. I'm sorry for getting distracted." Yugi said surprised.

"It's alright, I was actually going to stop here. You see, this rose is very special. It's the only one of it's kind. Which is why I've never picked it. Did you noticed how the purple in the crimson petals seems to be protecting the amethyst bud in the middle?" Yami asked.

"Yes, that's what makes it so beautiful." Yugi said as he turned to the prince with smile.

Finally feeling a bit more relaxed around him. Which Yami glad.

"It is. And that is how you and I shall work together, Yugi. Your duty is to be my guide, my confidante and my companion to be at my side always. In return, I shall never abandon you. I will be your friend, and your protector."

"My protector? But shouldn't I be yours, like other have before?" Yugi asked.

Yami then bent down to Yugi's level and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Crimson gazed into amethyst, showing a deep vow of trust that seem to cut through the sadness that was in Yugi's heart. A sadness that had hurt him for far too long. The little one became lost in those eyes as the prince spoke.

"Yugi, the truth is I've never had a steward before you. My Father said that once I turned 16, I was to choose someone to be my steward, so I could take my father's place, once I married. But I never found anyone that seemed to be worthy enough. For a year, I was never able to find that person. That is until I met you."

"You chose me, over thousands of others? Why?" Yugi asked. Moved by the words the prince had said.

"Because I could sense a kindness and devotion in you that no one else had. Those are the qualities I look for in someone. I don't know what happened to you, little one. I can only imagine the pain and hurt that you went through. But to have such a kind and warm heart while being alone in such deep sorrow is truly noble. I truly longed for someone like that, and I feel as though I had finally found that person."

Yami then stood up and held his hand out to Yugi.

"Will you be my steward Yugi? My partner? My light?" Yami asked.

Yugi couldn't believe that Yami asked him to his steward. To stay by the prince's side always, it was something he had only dreamed about. Smiling happily with warmth in his heart, Yugi returned the handshake.

"Yes, Yami. I will be your Steward, and always stay by the side of my prince to serve and protect him." Yugi vowed.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said.

With that, the partnership was formed, and Yugi's new life would soon begin.

* * *

**SOTP: I like this! This was a great chapter in my opinion. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. A side only shown to you

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 4! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

**(T_hinking)_**

* * *

Back at the manor, Darts had used the money he received from his work and selling Yugi to repair the manor and hire new staff. He was even able to get a personally servant for each of his children. Tea's servant was a young girl named Rebecca. She had blond pigs tales with glasses and aqua blue eyes while dressed in a pink maid's outfit.

Tea treated her completely different from the way she treated Yugi. Thinking she was so cute, Tea would dress Rebecca up in outfits and take her shopping with her. Treating her as though she was her little sister. While ordering the other salves around like she always did. Although Rebecca enjoyed being treated like a princess, she couldn't help but feel bad for the servants who were dealt Tea's wrath.

A few days after Rebecca's arrival, Bakura's personal servant came to the house. Bakura walked down the stairs annoyed when his father called for him. The second he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room, his eyes went wide. There, sitting on the new couch his father bought was a boy who looked just like him. The differences were easy to tell, but there few.

His bangs were flat and his eyes were softer shaped. The boy appeared to be just as shocked to see Bakura, since they looked like twins. Bakura was shook from his thoughts when his father spoke.

"Ah, there you are Bakura. This is Ryou. He is going to be your personally servant."

Ryou stood up and walked towards Bakura. Holding his hand out to him with a small smile as he spoke.

"I hope to serve you well, Master."

Bakura looked Ryou over for a few moments and smirked before he shook Ryou's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will."

Bakura then showed Ryou to his room and gave him some clothes. Ryou changed and then got started on his chores and did any work Bakura asked of him. At the end of the day, Ryou made a cup of tea for Bakura and brought to his room. When Ryou walked in, he found Bakura at his desk. He seemed to be terribly frustrated about something. A second later Bakura turned around with a look of anger on his face.

It disappeared the moment he realized Ryou was in the room.

"Oh, it's you. You're done for the day, so you can go to your room." Bakura said, trying to stay calm.

"I know, but I made this for you. You seemed frustrated earlier so I thought a cup of tea might relax you." Ryou explained.

Bakura looked at Ryou with a questioning look before the cup from him. Bakura took a small sip, before smiling and taking another. Ryou smiled as Bakura breathed a relaxing sigh. Glad he was of some help. Bakura then stared at the cup for a few moments before looking up at Ryou and spoke. A small smirk on his face as he did so.

"Thank you. This was very kind of you. I'm surprised your willing to even be in the room with me."

"Why would that be, master?" Ryou asked.

"Because other people will hardly ever look me in the eye, although I'm not surprised. My own Father said himself that I have an aura of danger around me. An aura so cold that it killed my mother. Of course that's true, she always in poor health and the fact that my Father would beat her, certainly didn't help. That man hates what he can't control and my mother was very much a free spirit. And now because I'm starting to have a mind of my own, he's even trying to throw me out of the house." Bakura explained.

"How so?"

"Father is trying to arrange a marriage for me. He knows full well I have no interest in women and yet he plans on introducing me to the prince's sister at the ball in three weeks." Bakura said with scowl on his face.

"That's a shame, I for one would hate to be in a relationship that was forced. Pardon my asking, but why it is your telling me all this master?"

"Why indeed. I suppose I needed to get this off my chest and for some odd reason your the only one willing to listen."

"I'm glad that you were able to confide in me Master." Ryou said with a yawn.

He quickly covered his mouth. Afraid that Bakura would be angered. Yet he simply laughed with a small smile on his face instead.

"You have an early day tomorrow. You should go retire for the evening."

Ryou bowed and left. Leaving Bakura with thoughts of his counterpart. He couldn't help but like him. He was thoughtful, did he job well and seemed trustworthy.

(_And he's cute as well.)_

Bakura shook that last thought from his head as he turned out his light and went to bed as well.

* * *

**SOTP: Nice! I wasn't planning on doing a Bakura and Ryou pairing since I've never done it before, but I think it's cool. Hope you all like this. Reviews are always nice!**


	5. Protection

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 5! GO ME! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They help me to keep going and write this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

**(T_hinking)_**

* * *

Yugi woke up with a start in the middle of the night covered in sweat and shaking. It had been three days since he started living at the palace and he had horrible nightmares since. Nightmares of the past when his Stepfather would beat him with a whip when he forgot something. Or how he would burn Yugi with hot coals from the fire if he over slept. Memories like that, made Yugi shake in fear as he gripped the bed sheets.

His whole body would shake as he started cry. Remembering the horrible sting of the whip, the sound of his Stepfather's screaming, the fear that ran through his body every time he knew when the next punishment was coming. Yugi was about to hide under the covers and cry himself to sleep, when a he heard a soft knock at the door. Wiping his tears, Yugi crawled out of bed and answered the door to find Yami.

A concern look appeared on his face as soon as he noticed Yugi tearstained eyes.

"Yugi? I heard you crying when I got up to use the restroom. Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm alright, Master. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Yami bent down to Yugi's level and placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders. Looking him in the eye as Yugi continued to shake in fear. Yami smiled as he spoke in a soft, comforting tone. Hoping to relax the little one.

"Yugi, you are no bother what so ever. I've noticed that you've woken up like this for the past three nights. Having you been having nightmares?"

Yugi nodded as his answer. Yami then did something that Yugi did not expect. Yami pulled Yugi close and embraced him warmly. Yugi's blush was so bright that it was the same color as a fresh red strawberry. He placed his head into Yami's left shoulder and allowed the scent of warm spiced cinnamon to relax him. Yugi finally stopped shaking as he wrapped his arms around Yami, returning the hug.

Yami then surprised Yugi by lifting him up and carried him bridle style back to his bed room. After lying Yugi gently on the bed, Yami laid down next to him and held his hand. Yugi stared at the prince with fearful eyes. Afraid of what he was going to do. Yami simply began to stroke Yugi's hair softly as he whispered to him.

"I would never cause you harm in any shape or form Yugi. You can trust me."

Yugi relaxed at hearing those words before closing his eyes and reaching for Yami's hand. Holding it close to him.

"You may stay with me tonight, little one. You may come to me anytime you wish should you need comfort."

Yami's words barely reached Yugi's ears, for he had already fallen back into a peaceful slumber. Yami then covered them both up with a warm blanket before laying on his side. For about an hour, the prince just lied there, watching Yugi sleep as he breathed in and out slowly. His soft fingers wrapped around Yami's hand gently. Yami couldn't help but smile as the boy cooed softly. Yugi was simply adorable.

_( I don't know what kind of pain you went through little one, but I promise you that you won't ever experience it again. Not as long as I'm here...)_

Yugi smiled in his sleep as softly moaned Yami's name. Making the prince blush slightly before placing a small kiss on Yugi forehead. Yami simply couldn't help himself. It had only been three days, and Yami was starting to fall in love the little one. Something that he thought would never happen. Yami closed his hand over Yugi's as he too began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a bit akward for Yugi when he woke up in Yami's bed. None the less, he got up and started his assigned duties. Which were a lot easier than when he lived with his stepfather. All he had to do was get Yami up, help him with his duties and keep an eye on Yami's schedule. While doing some cooking in the kitchen on the side. Afterwards, Yugi was in the study with Yami for the afternoon.

Yami was working on his studies when there was a knock at the door.

Yami allowed entry and in walked a young women with long dark brown hair in a pony tail tied up with a white ribbon. She also had spikey blond bangs in the front and warm golden brown eyes. The women was dressed in a long soft pink dress with a white ribbon around the waist. She smiled brightly as she walked into the room. In her hands, she carried a tray of tea and small cakes.

"Hello Yami! I thought you guys would like to take a break." The girl offered as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Ah, thank you Laura. Allow me to introduce you to Yugi. My steward. Yugi, this is Laura, my little sister."

"Nice to meet you, Yugi! I hope we can be friends. So Yami, has Seto got you studying again?" Laura asked.

"No, this time he has me over looking some documents. Shouldn't you be practicing your ballroom dancing for the ball?"

"That's not for three weeks! Besides, last I checked your dancing skills aren't as up to pare as mine."

"Perhaps not, but I can still beat you in chess, cards, and other games. Now go practice, silly girl." Yami said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later, big brother!" Laura said before leaving.

"She seems nice." Yugi said.

"Oh she is. Laura is one of the kindest people I know. She warm, loving, and funny. There's going to be a ball in both our honors and I'm sure she's looking forward to it. The only thing that makes me nervous is how many men that are going to try and court her." Yami explained.

"Ha,ha, a bit protective, are you?" Yugi joked.

Something he hadn't done with anyone in a long time. Yami smirked at him in return.

"Of course. She is my one and only little sister. And I'll be damned if any man thinks he can just waltz in and take her. But I do hope she can someday find someone to make her happy."

"It's nice that you care so much about her. The only person I was ever close to was my mother." Yugi said sadly.

"What happened?"

"She died only a few months after she remarried. Let's just say that my stepfather isn't the greatest. He is the one who sold me after all."

"I'm so sorry, Yugi." Yami said.

A look of sadness and sympathy on his face. For he too, knew how it felt to lose a mother. Yami hoped he didn't bring up any bad memories. Yugi surprised him when he turned around and showed a small smile to the prince.

"It's alright, I feel much better since I came here, Yami."

"I'm glad. It's best that pain is put in the past. That's what I believe. Now then, what do you say we have our tea before it gets cold?"

"Sure." Yugi agreed.

Unaware of a nosey little sister who was watching them with a smile on her face.

* * *

**SOTP: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Yami: You had to throw yourself into the story, didn't you?**

SOTP: Of course I did! It's my job to keep an eye on you.

Yami: Please leave a nice review. Any and all flames will be sent to the shadow realm.


	6. Tempation:Lemon

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 6! Wow, I'm getting far with this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**WARNING! LEMON! You know the rules. Don't read if under age!**

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning when Bakura went into town with Ryou to a suit tailored for the ball. Two weeks had already flown by and the event was approaching quickly. During those two weeks, Bakura couldn't help but notice how he much was started to like Ryou. He was polite, kind, and did he job well. The two would often talk with each other every night long after everyone else had gone to bed.

Bakura had grown to enjoy Ryou's company and couldn't help but be attracted to him. As the two were walking pass the stores, Bakura noticed that Ryou stopped in front of a window. He appeared to be staring at a shop that sold art supplies. Bakura walked up to the shop and could see that Ryou was looking at sketch book with pencils.

"A sketch book huh? Do you like drawing, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Yes sir, I do. It's a hobby of mine. Before I came under your services, I would draw whenever I had the chance. But all the sketch books I had were burned in the fire of my last masters house." Ryou explained.

"Well then, we'll have to get you another one, won't we?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Are you sure Master?"

"Of course, why not? Everyone needs a hobby. Now let's go and get it."

Ryou couldn't help the blush on his face. He had never had a master like Bakura before. As soon as they got home, Ryou quickly finished his chores so he could start drawing. He quickly pulled out the freshly sharpened pencils and began to start his sketch while sitting at his desk. Ryou started with a face, eyes, nose, lips, hair and it slowly began to look like Bakura. Ryou smiled at the picture, it looked exactly like him.

The sketch was of Bakura in his room with his normal smirk. His eyes holding that glint of mischief that they always had. Ryou became so lost in the picture that he didn't realize the real thing had walked into the room. Staring at Ryou with glazed over eyes. Unable to hide the want and desire he had for his servant. Bakura walked up to the desk and tapped Ryou gently on shoulder.

Making Ryou turn around to see Bakura looking at his picture. Ryou blushed brightly while Bakura smirked with a laugh.

"Thinking of me are you? I must admit you have some incredible talent."

"T-thank you master." Ryou said timidly.

Without a saying a word, Bakura walked over Ryou's bed and sat down.

A smirk on his face as he curled his finger and motioned Ryou to come next to him. Ryou blushed brightly, afraid of what his master was asking. Yet without hesitation, he got up from the desk and walked over to Bakura. As if his feet were moving on there own. Ryou sat down on the bed next to Bakura, who without warning, gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Coming close to his face and whispering softly.

_"Tell me Ryou, have you ever been_ _kissed_?"

Bakura quickly took Ryou moment of pause as a chance to pounce on him. He pushed Ryou down onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Using his tongue, Bakura explored the caverns of Ryou's mouth. Mean while, using his hand to slowly run over Ryou's body. Making him gasp as Bakura touched his covered manhood. Bakura smirked as he broke the kiss.

Licking his lips and quickly pinning Ryou to the bed by grabbing both of his wrists with one hand. The other his used to undo Bakura's shirt while he started to kiss Ryou's neck. Making him moan and shut his eyes tight in pleasure. Bakura's smirk grew as Ryou's moans grew louder after his sweet spot. Ryou panted heavy, trying to fight off the want that growing inside him.

Not that he didn't want this, every part of his body was begging for it. Ryou was just afraid that this was a boundary he shouldn't cross.

"Ah! Master...we shouldn't...What if your father...Mmmm!"

"Forget my father...He's not in charge in my life, I am. Besides, neither him or that spoiled brat sister of mine are here. It's a golden opportunity, let's enjoy it." Bakura said.

Kissed Ryou again while his free hand dove into Ryou's pants. Making his eyes grow wide from touch. Ryou simply couldn't fight back, he didn't want too. He secretly loved his master and couldn't hide the fact that he wanted him. Ryou's moans of pleasure were like music to Bakura's ears as he kissed his way down Ryou's chest.

"Mas-ter..."

"Call me by name, Ryou. From the moment we enter the bed room, we no longer master and servant." Bakura said as he removed Ryou's pants and boxers.

"Ah...Bakura..."

"Good boy...Mmmm...you have such a nice body..."

Ryou lost himself in the pleasure, unaware of Bakura taking off his own pants and boxers. Bakura then kissed Ryou as he placed a finger inside of him. Ryou moaned and squirmed, the intrusion felt so odd. Yet so good at the same time. Ryou whined slightly at the loss before Bakura readied himself and pushed inside. Making Ryou cry out in pleasure while tears rolled down his face.

"AHHH! Ba-Bakura! It...hurts..."

"I'm sorry...I'll wait until your comfortable...just relax..."

Bakura waited until Ryou signaled him to move. Bakura kissed Ryou to sooth him as he started a slow, rhythmic pace that got faster over time. Ryou panted and moaned as Bakura went faster. The faster Bakura went, the louder Ryou cried out until the two of them came together. Bakura pulled out of Ryou slowly and pulled him close. Holding him gently while his hands up and down his body. Whispering softly in his ear.

"_How was it?"_

"Ha, I feel, odd...but good."

Ryou answered.

Earning himself a smirk from his master.

"That's how your first time is suppose to feel. Of course, I'm only assuming, since it's mine as well."

"It...can't be...You were so..." Ryou started.

"Good? Thank you. However, I assure you I too am a virgin. Well, was."

"Bakura...please...Don't tell anyone. I don't..." Ryou was about to cry before Bakura hushed him and kissed his forehead.

"You can relax. I won't throw you away, like stepfather does with his lovers. And I promise you that you'll be the only one I'll do this with. Besides...Your far too cute, to cheat on."

Ryou relaxed as he closed his eyes while his master covered him with a blanket and left the room.

Smirking in victory that he finally made his servant his.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad for not writing a lemon in a while.**

Yami: You are planning on writing for me and Yugi, aren't you sister?

SOTP: But of course!

Yami: Good girl.

SOTP: Please review!


	7. Preperations

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 7! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking)**_

* * *

Yugi's list of chores became very full as the ball quickly approached. There were flowers to get, food that needed preparing, decorations, music and the guest list. There was a lot to do within one week and Yami and Laura were just as busy helping with the preparations. After a long and busy day, Yugi retired to his room with many thoughts rushing through his head.

Thought that made him very upset. As much as he wanted to go to the ball with Yami, he also knew that his Stepfather and step siblings would be there. He was more worried about Tea and his father than he was about Bakura. Worried about what would happen if they found him there. Yugi was very much afraid of being taken away, back to the horrible life of being beaten and burned.

Afraid that he would never see Yami again. That part scared him the most. For over the short the time he knew him, Yugi grew to love his master. He was kind, caring and always seemed to smile brightest whenever Yugi was around. Yugi couldn't help but blush at the thought of how handsome Yami was as well. He started to dream of dancing with the prince at the ball. Thinking of how wonderful it would be if he could.

Yugi was shaken from his thoughts when a knock came to his door. Yugi allowed entrance and Laura entered the room.

"Good evening Yugi."

"Good evening princess."

"Are you excited about the ball this week?"

"I would be, but I don't I'll be attending." Yugi answered sadly.

"Why not? You don't want to go?"

"No, I do. But, it might be dangerous for me if someone sees me there."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

The princess was such and caring soul. Yugi couldn't help but open up to her. He told Laura everything, about where he came from and how he was sold to the palace by his Stepfather. How he knew that his family would coming to the ball and that they might steal him away if they found him here.

"But why do you think he would want you back, if he sold you?" Laura asked after Yugi finished explaining.

"Because my Stepfather mostly likely thought I was sold to a brothel or something. If he finds out I'm here and being taken care of, better than his children, I know it will anger him. He might take me away from Yami and I'll never see him again. That's the last thing I want." Yugi said with tears his eyes.

"Yugi, you love my brother, don't you?"

"Huh!? How did you-"

"I see the way you look at him when your alone together. I'm very perceptive. You want to be able to dance with Yami at the ball right?" Laura asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but-"

"Then come with me!"

With that, Laura lead Yugi to a room that was filled with different masks, cloaks and other costumes that were all made by hand.

"Wow! Where did get all these, Princess?"

"I made them. It's a hobby I have. What did you think I did with all my free time? Braid my hair?"

"These are wonderful! I can't believe you made these all by yourself." Yugi said as he stared at the costumes.

"Not all, Yami was the one who sparked my interest into making them. He made this mask." Laura said, holding a royal purple mask with gold trim.

"We used to make all kinds of things together when we were younger. But now he's preparing to become king, and we don't spend as much time together."

"I'm sorry. You two sound like you used to be close." Yugi said.

"We were, and we are. Just, not the same as when we were kids. But enough about that. Here, you can wear this mask and cloak and pull your hair back. That way, you can go to the ball and your step father won't recognize you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'll even make a suit to go with it!"

"Thank you so much, Princess."

"Your welcome, and please, call me Laura. Princess is too formal to be used all the time." Laura said as she pulled out some material and measuring tape.

"Thank you, Laura."

"Sure, now then let me measure you and I'll get started!"

Laura worked the three days to make Yugi's costume. On the eve of the ball, she finally finished and Yugi could hardly believe his eyes. The suit and pants were a violet color with gold trim to match the mask that Yami had made. The oufit seemed to sparkle with all the effort put into it. Yugi smiled as he took the costume from Laura.

"It's perfect. Thank you again, Laura."

"Your welcome, now go try it on! I still have to get ready myself."

"Okay. See you later!" Yugi said as he left the room.

Excited to get ready for the ball as he ran to his room.

* * *

**SOTP: Awesome! I hope you all liked this!**

Yami: Your getting the ball scene already?

SOTP: Relax, I have plenty in store afterwards. Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Bells of the ball

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 8! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

Yugi walked down the hallway in his costume with butterflies in his heart and stomach. Hoping that his former family wouldn't recognize him as he entered the ballroom. His eyes grew wide when walked into room. Amazed at how everything seemed to just glow. Yugi might have helped with preparing for the ball, but seeing it all come together was marvelous. It was something he never even dreamed of being able to see.

The chandelier sparkled as the guests danced in beautiful outfits while wearing masks of different colors and designs. It almost looked magical as everyone waltzed to the dancing music the band played. Staring in awe of the ball, Yugi was completely unaware of how all eyes were turned towards him. Everyone was surprised by how handsome he looked in his suit.

His hair pulled back and how the gems from his mask shined in the light.

The one most entranced was Yami. The moment Yugi caught his attention, couldn't look away. Although he wore a mask, Yami knew it was him. Yet Yugi seemed even more beautiful than normal. Yami almost didn't recognize him with the outfit he was wearing. Yami surprised all the guests as he rose from his seat. Walking across the ball room to greet Yugi.

Yugi gasped as Yami walked up to him. He was simply spectacular in his black and red suit. The colors matched his eyes perfectly along with his mask which was a crimson red with gold trim. Yami bowed on one knee and took Yugi's hand, kissing the back of it. Making Yugi blush deeply as Yami spoke.

"May I have this dance, little one?"

"Of course, your highness."

Yami smiled as he rose up and took Yugi's hand. Leading him to the dance floor. The two took up dancing positions as a beautiful waltz began to play. The two danced in a beautiful motion across the ball room floor. Yugi was completely entranced, it almost felt like a dream to be dancing with Yami like this. Like a wonderful dream he never wanted to end. Yami then surprised Yugi by coming in closer and whispering in his ear.

"_Yugi, I know it's you. I'm happy you decided to come. But why are you wearing a mask? Not that I mind. You look wonderful."_

_"Thank you, Yami. The truth is that stepfather Darts and his children might be here. I don't want them to find out I'm here. They might take me away from you."_

_"That would never happen, little one. I wouldn't let it. Over the short amount of time I got to know you, you've become very precious to me. I promise you now that even if he is here, I won't let your stepfather take you. He'll have to go through me to do so. So you can relax, for tonight and from now on I will always protect you." _Yami vowed.

Yugi smiled as he laid his head on Yami's chest. Feeling at peace as the two continued to dance.

_"Thank you, Yami."_ Yugi whispered.

Making Yami smile as the little one relaxed in his arms. After the dance, Yugi and Yami sat together at the banquet table. Enjoying the food and each other's company Before Yami left for a moment to take care something. Twenty mintues later, Yugi spotted Tea across the room. She was dressed in a very fancy ball gown and had far too much make up on.

She seemed very upset as she left the room. Much to Yugi's relief, she didn't even notice him. Nor did his Step father who also seemed to have left the party in a foul mood. As soon as Yami came back, he released a stress filled sigh and sat down with an annoyed look on his face. A look that disappeared as soon as Yugi spoke up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"A man and his daughter just came in to try and introduce themselves to me. Apparently the man wanted me to dance his daughter, but I couldn't stand her and I sent them away. No sooner had I done so, did the young women start to throw a fit. Which I had a feeling she would. I cannot stand people with such a terrible personality." Yami explained.

"Yeah, Tea was always like that."

"What?" Yami asked.

"I spotted them just as they were leaving. The man had green hair and the girl was in a fancy dress right?"

"And her voice was terribly annoying. Had I known that was your Stepfather and Stepsister, I would have done much worst." Yami said with a smirk.

"I honestly think that's the best punishment you could have given her. Tea was probably upset because she couldn't understand you."

"Couldn't understand me?"

"Yes, no one has ever told her what the word 'No' means." Yugi said with a laugh.

Yami laughed as well at the joke. Agreeing that Tea was spoiled as the day was long.

* * *

Mean while, Laura was on the balcony getting some air.

She needed a break from all the men trying to hit on her. She was grateful that Yugi was having a good time at least. The princess took a deep breath of the night air as she down on edge of the balcony. The moon capturing her attention as her eyes grew wide from the site. She was so captivated by the night sky, that she didn't even notice a man who walked onto the balcony until she turned at the sound of footsteps.

Laura turned to see a man dressed in a navy bule suit with a sliver cape. He had spikey coal colored hair with blond spikey bangs that seemed to be in the shape of a crab. A sliver mask, hid his deep night sky colored eyes. The man seemed to have an different aura about him than the other princes who came to the ball. He seemed strong yet gentle as bowed to the princess.

"Good evening princess. Forgive me if I disturbed you."

"It's alright. I was just gazing at the moon." Laura said politely.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it?" The man asked.

"Yes it is. I don't believe we've met. May I ask your name?" Laura asked.

The man answered by gently taking her hand and kissing the back softly before introducing himself. A small blush appeared on Laura's face as she did so.

"My name's Yusei Fudo, your highness. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

"Yusei, I like that name. I'm pleased to meet to you as well." Laura said with a smile.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I joined you?" Yusei asked.

"No, not at all."

Yusei sat down next to Laura and gazed at the moon. Making the princess blush once she got a closer look at him. The moonlight seem to reflect in his eyes as the wind gently blew his hair back. Yusei was actually quite handsome. A moment later, he caught Laura staring and she quickly turned her head. Trying her best to hide the blush that continued to grow on her face.

"So, are you new to the kingdom?" Laura said, trying to make small talk.

"Yes I am. My father and I just came here. He's a merchant and business has been going well for him. We recently moved and came here." Yusei explained.

"That's interesting. I wish I could travel. There are so many places I've read about in books that I would love to see for myself."

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't mind going to see the world." Yusei agreed.

After a few moments of getting to know each other, Laura heard a new song starting up from inside. Yusei could tell Laura liked the song by the way her eyes lit up. He then stood and held out his hand to her. A small smile on his face as he spoke.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you, Princess?"

Laura's eyes were glazed over as she nodded. She stood and allowed Yusei to lead her to the middle of the balcony. Placing one hand on the small of her back while the other held her right hand. The two locked eyes with one another as they took up dancing positions. Never once breaking it as they danced across the floor. The song slowly playing as they became lost in the moment.

(_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel..._

_Opened and closed, within your eyes, I'll place the sky, within your eyes..._

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams..._

_A love that will last, within your heart, I'll place the moon,_

_within your heart..._

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all..._

_But I'll be there for you_

As_ the world falls down...)_

Yusei smiled at Laura warmly as the dance ended. Even though the music stopped, he didn't let go of her. Not that Laura wanted him too. These feelings were all new to her, but they felt nice. After a few moments of silence, Yusei spoke.

"Miss Laura?"

"Yes?"

"I have to leave soon. But do you think perhaps I could see you again tomorrow?" Yusei asked.

"Of course. You can come anytime you wish."

Yusei smiled and whispered a soft thank you before leaving. Disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Laura couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Yusei had obviously made quite an impression on her.

* * *

**SOTP: Whoo! Long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

Yugi: What's gonna happen next?

SOTP: I'm not spoiling it! Well... there is gonna be another lemon.

**Yami: Oh really?**

SOTP: Yeah, and Darts finally gets what's coming when he pushes Bakura too far.

Bakura: Fun.

Yami: Please make sure he suffers sister.

SOTP: Oh he will, Bro. Please leave nice reviews!


	9. Confession

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 9! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

Darts and his two children returned from the ball late at night. Feeling both angered and defeated due to the fact that neither one of his children were able to charm either the prince or princess. While Tea was furious for not getting her chance with Yami, Bakura was relieved that the princess had turned him down. He would have kissed her had he not already been attracted to someone else.

While everyone else retired to their rooms for the night, Bakura made his way to Ryou's room. There he found his servant fast asleep in bed. His rhythmic breathing was soft and quiet as his chest rose up and down. Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed while stroking Ryou's hair. Thinking of the words the princess spoke to him that night and of what Ryou truly meant to him.

_(Flash back)_

_Darts had forced Bakura to meet with Princess Laura on the balcony and to introduce himself to her. As polite as he was, Laura could easily tell that this was the last place he wanted to be. She allowed Bakura to rise from his bow and smiled at him as she spoke._

_"You have no interest in me what so ever, do you Bakura?"_

_"I'm sorry your highness?" Bakura said._

_"One of my abilities is being very obviously don't want to be here, nor are you interested in me. Or any women for that matter. I could tell from the way you snorted every time you caught a girl giggling at you."_

_"You have the eyes of a hawk, your highness." Bakura said with a smirk._

_"Thank you, however I can't help but pry. If you don't mind my asking, is there someone your interested in?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because if there is someone, then you shouldn't be here trying to please your family. You should please yourself, and love who you choose. Our Father taught that to my brother and I."_

_The moment the princess spoke those words, Ryou's images popped into Bakura's head. A moment later Bakura bowed in front of Laura once more and kissed the back of her hand as a way of thanks._

_"I thank you for your words of wisdom your highness."_

_"Your welcome. I hope I was able to help you." Laura said before Bakura left the balcony._

_(End of flash back)_

Bakura stared at Ryou with softened eyes for a long time. Thinking over the princesses words before he realized just how much his look like meant to him. Ryou was warm, kind and understanding. He was also quite attractive and Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the thought of when they first made love. The way Ryou cried out in pleasure as he entered inside him was a priceless image that was stuck in mind.

So was the way that Ryou smiled at him.

That at moment Bakura realized that he truly had fallen in love with Ryou. Perhaps he didn't show it very well, but he truly did and Bakura wanted nothing more than to be with Ryou at every second of the day. Bakura was shook from his thoughts when he heard Ryou coo softly and open his eyes a second later. Ryou blushed at seeing his master before him. It made his heart throb with joy to see Bakura watching over him.

Ryou sat up slowly as Bakura smiled at him.

"Master? Did you need something? How was the ball?" Ryou asked.

"Boring. But I did have an interesting chat with someone." Bakura said as he cupped Ryou's left cheek.

Making the young servant gasp with a blush as Bakura smirked. He then came in close to Ryou's ear and whispered softly.

_"I was thinking of you the whole time, you_ _know."_

"I wish I could have gone with you, Bakura." Ryou said as he relaxed into his master's touch.

Bakura smiled and stood from the bed. Holding his hand out to his servant who stared at him with slight confusion.

"Come with me, Ryou. Let's spend the night together."

Without a word, Ryou took his master's hand and followed him to his bedroom.

It was all the way at the end of the hall, so no one would be able to hear them. The two walked into the room and Ryou closed the door behind them. At that moment, Bakura pinned Ryou against the wall and hungrily kissed his lips. Using one hand to hold Ryou's wrist while using the other to undo his night shirt. Bakura broke the kiss the moment later and noticed that Ryou was starting to feel weak.

Bakura picked his servant up and carried him to the bed. Allow Ryou to catch his breath while he removed his clothes. Bakura licked his lips as he laid down next to Ryou. Running a hand through his soft, snow white hair before preparing himself to go inside of Ryou. After making love deep into the night, the two of them laid there in the dark. Sharing a kiss every now and then as they held each other.

Suddenly,without warning Ryou began to cry softly, making Bakura's eyes grow wide with worry as he spoke.

"Ryou? What's wrong?"

"Bakura...I don't want this anymore...I can't stand this, I don't want to be just your plaything..."

"What are you saying, Ryou? That you love me?"

The question made Ryou gasp, for his master had hit the nail on the head. Ryou did love Bakura, more anything. Ryou answered his master by giving him a passionate kiss. Bakura quickly returned it and pushed Ryou onto his back so that he was on top. Bakura broke the kiss a moment later and whispered in Ryou's ear.

"_To tell a secret, I love you as well, Ryou."_

* * *

**SOTP: Whoo! Okay, sorry this chapter took awhile. Been on vaca the past week. Please leave nice reviews!**


	10. True love, I'll always trust you

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 10! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

After the ball was over, Yugi retired to his room both tried and happy. He got the chance to dance with Yami just like he always dreamed. He was also grateful that his former family did not recognize him. As soon as Yugi changed out of his outfit and into his PJ's, he crawled into his bed and passed out. A moment after he fell asleep, Yami quietly entered into Yugi's room.

A smile on his face as found his little one fast asleep in bed. Yami was silent as walked up to Yugi, being careful as he sat down on the side of bed and started to stroke Yugi's hair. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead before whispering softly.

"_I had wonderful time with you tonight, little one. Thank you for spending the evening with_ _me."_

Yami then stood up and left the room.

Unable to hide the blush on his face when heard Yugi whisper his name in his sleep.

As much as Yami was attracted to the little one, a small fear of rejection kept him from confessing his feelings. The prince hoped someday he would be able to tell Yugi that he loved him. However, something was about to happen that would test the relationship of the two and prove just how strong their bond truly was. For although Yugi's troubles seem to finally be over, new problems were just about begin.

It all started when a new maid named Beth was hired to help as an assistant cook in the castle. She had orange colored eyes and long blond hair that she kept in a pony tail. She seemed nice enough to others, but Yugi easily angered her. For over three weeks Beth treated Yugi horribly. She would talk down him when no else was around, blame mistakes she made on him, and even slapped Yugi across face.

As much as Yugi wanted to go to Yami and tell him what was happening, he didn't want to bother the prince with this. Yugi knew he would have to stand up to Beth on his own and not just take her abuse like he did with his Stepfather. For the life of him, Yugi couldn't figure out why Beth was treating him so badly. He couldn't recall anything he did to make her cross at him.

Then one evening, Yugi caught Beth talking with Yami and something clicked. Beth found Yugi watching out the corner of her eye and quickly went after him. Yugi then gathered what strength he could to confront Beth and ask her as to why she was bulling him. Even though he already had a good guess. As soon as Beth approached him, Yugi took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Beth, your jealous of me, aren't you?"

"What?! How dare you ask that! Why on earth would I be jealous of a tiny squirt like you!?"

"Since the day you arrived, you've treated me no different than the dirt. And until now I didn't understand why. But now I do. It's because I'm Yami's head servant and your in love with him aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, aren't you clever. Yes, I am in love with the prince. When I got a job at the castle, I was hoping that this would be my chance to get close to him. But then you had to be in the way!"

"I'm sorry Beth, but that's no reason to treat me the way you have! Yami would never fall in love with a person who has a jealous heart. He deserves someone who kind and caring to others." Yugi said.

"What would know about him!? Your nothing more than his servant! You might be by his side, but I doubt your relationship is beyond that! I suggest you enjoy your time with him while you can. By tomorrow, you'll be thrown in the dungeon and I'll become his bride." Beth threatened before she left.

Yugi couldn't help but feel upset by Beth's words. It was true, Yugi might be Yami's head servant, but did he truly know him? Not only that, but what did Beth mean when she said he would be thrown in the dungeon? It then that Yami entered the room, a concerned look on his face. He walked up to Yugi and placed his hands on the boy's small shoulders. Making him look up into those deep crimson eyes he loved so dearly.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asked, trying to hide his feelings from the prince.

However it was to no avail.

"Yugi, I heard that whole conversation from the next room. Do not think you can fool me. I was sure that Beth's words still bothered you even though they shouldn't." Yami said.

Oddly enough, Yugi couldn't help but smile. Yami knew him so well.

"Your right, Yami. What Beth said did bother me. She's somewhat right. I truly don't know you that well."

"Yugi, you know as well as I do that that's not true. You know me more than you think you do. What you said before was dead on. I could never fall in love with someone who was possessive and jealous like Beth. My heart belongs to someone who always kind and hardly thinks of themselves. Someone who is warm and wants nothing more to be with me through good and bad times. That someone, is you."

Yami's words made Yugi's heart pound in his chest and a deep blush grow on his face. Yami had just confessed to him! He couldn't believe it. Realizing what he just said, Yami blushed and hid his face in his hand. Afraid that Yugi was going to turn him away until the little one quickly embraced him. Smiling wide while tears of joy ran down his face.

"Yugi?"

"I feel the same way Yami. My heart belongs to you and I want you to stay by my side. You freed me from the darkness I was trapped in for so long. You've become so special to me and I can't think of anyone else I would give my heart too. I love you, Yami."

"Oh Yugi...My sweet little one, I feel the exact same way. I love you too." Yami said.

The two then shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Commemorating the confession of their love to one another. Just as the two broke away, there was a knock on the door. Yami allowed entrance and Laura's head maid Angela opened the door. Her face white as a sheet and completely out of breath. As if something had scared the life from her body.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"The princess your highness...she...collapsed...she's been poisoned!"

Hearing those words were no different from stabbing a knife in Yami's heart. Without another word, both Yami and Yugi ran to Laura's room. As soon as they got there, they found Laura in bed. Her face was pale and she was coughing and breathing heavy. She looked like she was in deep pain, as if she was fighting for her life. Yami ran to his sister's side and grabbed her hand.

Holding it and looking at Laura with fear and concern. Yugi left the room to leave the siblings alone. The moment Yugi closed the door, he turned to see Beth with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smiling for?! The princess has fallen ill!" Yugi asked in anger.

"Oh I know. She was poisoned from an herb that was put in her tea. I also that you did it."

"What?!"

"Or at least that's what the king and Yami will believe when I tell them. I did tell you to make the tea for me to deliver." Beth explained.

"But the tea was still on the stove when I left! I didn't pour it yet."

"Of course not you fool. I did. Along with putting something extra in the tea."

"You! How could you!?" Yugi asked in anger.

"Simple. You were the one who was ordered to make the tea. The king and Yami will easily believe me since I wasn't in the kitchen at the time. They will blame you, for the attempted murder of the princess, and I will be commended for saving her with the antidote. I will be Yami's Queen and you'll be killed."

"Yami will never believe you!" Yugi said.

"Oh won't he? All I have to do is place this bottle near the stove, and Yami will have you killed for having poisoned his annoying little sister!" Beth said with an evil laugh.

However, her moment of victory was cut short when Yami opened the door with pure anger in his eyes. He walked up to Beth and asked her to follow him. Yugi followed as well, and Yami asked Beth to wait in the next room. Once she was gone, Yami turned to Yugi and hugged him tightly. Trying to reassure the little one that he trusted him.

"Yami? I didn't poison Laura! I swear I wouldn't!" Yugi pleaded.

"Relax Yugi, I know. Beth told Laura everything before she collapsed. That was her first mistake. Her second was thinking that Laura wouldn't be able to say anything when she was poisoned. But my sister has always been fighter. She was able to explain everything to me. She's still in pain but was able to clear your name before she fell asleep again." Yami explained.

"Will she be alright?"

"I know a friend who's father is a doctor. He has the antidote. Laura will be able to hold on until I get it tonight. Luckily, Beth didn't poison her too badly."

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault!"

"No Yugi, don't think that for a moment. Even if Laura hadn't told me everything, even if Beth said that you poisoned her, I would have believed you first before anyone else. Your a kind soul and never had a reason to hurt anyone. I know that you of all people would never had done that to Laura." Yami said.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he held Yami close. Yugi then released Yami as he went to deal with Beth. Yugi was about to go with him when Yami stopped him.

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"No Yugi. When someone I care about is put in danger, my anger is towards the person who hurt them has no bounds. I do not wish for you to see me that way. So please, wait out here for me." Yami instructed.

"Alright. I'll wait here for you then."

"Thank you." Yami said with a small smile before going inside and closing the door.

Beth was about to be put through a world of pain. Not only did she poison Yami's dear sister, she was also planning to put the blame on the one he loved.

Those terrible acts were not going to go unpunished.

* * *

**SOTP: Whoo! Long chapter! Couldn't stop once I got started though. You have to admit it's getting good! Please leave reviews!**


	11. True anger

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! This story got to 11! Yay! Have I mentioned that being sick totally sucks? It does. I got sore throat, running nose, endless coughing, the works. Hope your not sick out there as the holidays are fast approaching. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

Yami entered the room and stared at Beth with an unbelievable anger in his eyes. Beth couldn't even speak because the look on the prince's face was so furious. The room was dimly lit due to the drawn curtains and setting sun. Yami's eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he started to approach Beth slowly. His voice was low yet filled with rage as he spoke.

"Give me one good reason why I should think your innocent."

"Y-your highness, I swear whatever anyone said is lying. Yugi was the one who made the tea. He poisoned the princess, I-"

"Be silent. I don't want to hear any of your lies. Laura already told me everything."

Beth gasped in fear. The princess had destroyed the one chance she had at framing Yugi. She growled in anger as she clenched her fists. Her true self starting to show.

"She should have been rendered speechless. I should have given her enough so she wouldn't say anything!"

"So you admit that you tried to kill Laura and planned on framing Yugi for the crime." Yami said.

"Yes I admit it! Your sister is annoying, always hanging around and that Yugi brat was in the way. Had my plan worked, I would have killed two birds with one stone!"

Yami shut Beth up by grabbing her throat and gripping tightly. Making the maid gasp for air as she stared into the pure anger of Yami's crimson eyes. Striking her heart with fear as the prince spoke softly in her ear.

"Your a fool for planning this out so sloppy. But your even a bigger fool for daring to harm to the two most precious people in my life."

Yami then threw Beth to the floor. Making her drop the bottle of poison which Yami picked up. As Beth coughed for air, Yami stood over her. Playing with the bottle of poison in his hand. A dark plan forming in his mind. Beth's eyes grew wide and she immediately tried to stand up. Yami pushed her back onto the floor and pinned her down. Using only one hand to grab both of her wrists.

Beth's eyes were filled with fear as Yami stared at her. He then opened the bottle and held it above Beth's mouth. Making her squirm as she tried to free herself. Yami then smirked at seeing Beth like this. His voice was quite and calculating as he spoke.

"Before you try to scream for help, I suggest you remind yourself of the situation your in. There's nothing stopping me from shoving this bottle down your throat. I won't give you enough to kill you, but I could give you some. Just enough to make you writhe in pain like my sister is now."

"P-please...Have mercy! I beg you! It wasn't my fault! I-I just wanted to with you..." Beth cried in fear as hot tear ran down her face.

"Mercy? Why should I give you that? After all you obviously showed no mercy to my sister or Yugi. And he is the one that is closest to my heart. I could never love a monster like you." Yami said as put the bottle closer to her lips.

"PLEASE NO! I'm sorry! I'll take full responsibility! Just don't give me any of that poison! PLEASE!" Beth cried.

Yami then released Beth and closed the cap on the bottle. Yami then called in guards who seized Beth on his command.

"Your orders, your highness?" One guard asked.

"Dispose of this. It is what poisoned my sister. As for her..." Yami paused as he started at Beth with disgust.

"Kill her immediately. She is the one who poisoned my sister and any threats to royal family are to be executed. "

"NO!" Beth cried.

"Yes sir." The guard said in understanding as he and two other guards carried Beth out of the room to be killed.

Yugi entered the room a moment later and found Yami staring at the floor,trying to calm himself. Yugi took Yami by the hand and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. He knew that Yami was still angry and that he wanted to do the worst to Beth. Yet Yami knew that wouldn't cure his sister. Yugi also knew this, and stayed by Yami's side until he turned to him and spoke.

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Of course. I know that it must have been difficult for you."

"It was. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you stayed with me. My anger is a truly ugly side. I hope that you never see it."

"It's okay if I do Yami. No matter how bad things get, I'll always be with you. And except all of you."

Yami smiled at hearing Yugi's kind words. He held his little one tight with all of his heart. His anger suddenly disappearing as he did so. Yami and Yugi then left the room hand in hand to go see Laura. Hoping that Yami's friend would be able to help her. Yami and Yugi stayed by Laura's side for two hours. Hoping and praying for her to pull through until there was a knock at the door.

Yami allowed entrance and in walked Yusei. Yami smiled at seeing his friend. He knew that he was at the ball and had captured his sister's heart. Yami also knew that Yusei had come to palace often to see Laura over the past three weeks. Yusei was dressed in a dark blue jacket and pants with a back tank top underneath and brown boots. His mask was removed to revile deep night sky blue eyes that were filled with concern.

Yusei bowed in front of Yami who smiled and allowed him to rise.

"My friend, you know by now you need not to do that. I am glad to have you here to help."

"My Dad says that this herb mixed with food should help her. It's fast acting, so she should be better by the morning." Yusei explained.

"Thank you. Yugi, would you please go make something for Laura?"

"I'll go make her favorite soup." Yugi said before dashing off to the kitchen.

Yami left the room as well, knowing that Yusei wanted some alone time with Laura. Yusei sat down on the side of the bed and held Laura's hand. Feeling angry that he couldn't do anything to help the women before him in pain. The women who had stolen his heart. The women he loved. Laura opened her eyes and weakly smiled at seeing Yusei.

"Yusei...I'm glad you came."

"How are you feeling?" Yusei asked as he cupped Laura's face.

"My body hurt all over...I just can't get rid of this cough..."

"Just try to relax. I brought something that will help...I promise you'll be okay." Yusei said as he placed a kiss on Laura's forehead.

A few moments later, Yugi came back with some hot French onion soup. Yusei crushed the herbs onto it and helped Laura to sit up as she sipped the soup slowly. In less than an hour, Laura finally stopped coughing and was able to sleep peacefully. She woke up the next day feeling much better and found Yusei fast asleep next to her bedside. Laura smiled and placed a blanket over Yusei before she went to find her brother.

Laura walked down the hallway and found Yami coming towards her. She smiled and Yami breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up speed and ran to hug his sister. He was beyond happy that she was safe. Had it not been for Yusei, Laura might not be here. That thought scared Yami deeply. He was so grateful that she was alive. Laura returned Yami's embrace and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy your safe, dear sister." Yami said softly.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Your alive, that's all that matters. Now that your well, let's go tell Yugi. "

Laura nodded walked with Yami down the hallway. Hand in hand. 

* * *

**SOTP: Nice! Another whole chapter in a day! Hope you all enjoyed. There's gonna be a huge surprise next chapter!**


	12. Be mine

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 12! Sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

Yami watched over his sister as she slept that night. He was still quite wary about her health after what happened yesterday. Breathing softly, Laura rested comfortably in her bed as dreams filled her mind. Watching her carefully, Yami sat down on the side of Laura's bed. Stroking her hair gently with a tender hand. It was then that a memory came flooding back to him. A time when he made a promise that he swore to keep.

_(Flash Back)_

_A twelve year old Yami held his mother's hand tightly as she laid sick in bed. Although close to dying, the queen kept a smile on her face as she turned to see her husband, son and daughter at her bed side. She asked Yami to come closer and whispered softly._

_"Yami dear, I'm so sorry to leave you and Laura so soon. Please promise me...that you'll watch over her, always."_

_"I will, Mother. I promise I'll protect her."_

_"Good. Remember to always keep your loved ones close to you. Never wait to tell them how much they mean to you, for you might not have another chance..."_

_With those final words, the Queen closed her eyes. Passing on to the next life. Yami cried silently as his father held both him and his sister. His mother's last words were forever engraved on the young prince's heart. Later that night as Yami laid awake in bed, a tiny knock tapped at his door. Yami rose from his bed and opened the door to see his eight year old sister standing before him._

_Laura was in dressed in her PJ's with a stuffed rabbit in hand and rivers of tears running down her face. _

_"Laura? What's wrong?" Yami asked._

_"I...miss Mama..."_

_"I know. I miss her too."_

_"You and Papa aren't going to leave too, right?" Laura asked._

_"Of course not, Laura. Father and I are going to be right here."_

_"Promise?!" Laura asked as she embraced Yami tightly._

_"I promise." Yami said as he returned the hug._

_He then picked up Laura and carried her to his bed. The two stayed with each other that night holding one another in comfort._

_(End of Flashback)_

Yami was shook from his thoughts at the sound of Laura stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at her brother.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

Yami smiled and covered Laura with the blanket as he spoke.

"Nothing, dear sister. Just watching over you."

"Thank you. Hey Yami, did you confess to Yugi yet?" Laura asked.

Surprising her brother with her question before he answered with a smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Great! I knew you had crush on him!"

Yami smirked and poked Laura's forehead as she giggled. Yami then cupped her face gently. Laura held her brother's hand and smiled as she leaned into his touch, falling back asleep. Yami released his hand and walked to the door. Turning back to gaze at Laura once more.

"Sleep well, sweet sister." Yami whispered as he left the room to retire for the evening.

The next day, Yami had Yugi follow him to the palace gardens. He lead him to the spot where he first asked Yugi to be his steward. The air was cool that day as the wind gently blew by. Rose petals that had began to fall to ground danced in circles in the air. Yugi was a bit confused as Yami stared at the flowers. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Wanting to break the awkward silence, Yugi decided to be bold and speak up.

"How is Laura doing?"

"She's better. The poison has completely left her system thanks to Yusei."

"That's good." Yugi said with a sigh of relief.

It was then that Yami turned to face **Yugi.** Though his face remained emotionless, his eyes showed the tension he was feeling as he spoke.

"Yugi, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"I know that we haven't had much of a chance to be together since I confessed to you. What with Laura being sick and your daily duties." Yami started.

"That's fine. As long as I can be at your side, that's all that matters to me."

"I'm truly happy to hear you say that Yugi. However it seems that I will have to start looking for a new steward."

"What?! Why?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Because from this moment, your no longer my servant. You are going to become my partner in marriage."

Yugi's eyes grew wide in surprise as Yami suddenly got down on one knee. He then pulled out a sliver ring from his pocket and held it up to Yugi. A passionate gaze in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yugi, since you came to the palace, you've stolen my heart. I've quickly grown to love you and never want to be in a world without you ever again. So I ask you, Yugi. Will you except this ring and marry me?"

For the first time in years, Yugi cried tears of joy. He was so happy that he wanted to sing and felt as though his heart would burst. He then tackled Yami in a tight embrace as he blushed as red as fresh strawberry. Never wanting the moment to end as he cried out his answer happily.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred times, yes! Of course I will Yami! I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi. Thank you." Yami whispered as he too, cried tears of happiness while holding the one he loved.

* * *

**SOTP: Surprise! Gonna be a wedding! Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and happy holidays!**


	13. Everything burns

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 13! Nice! Happy 2014 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Talking"**

_"**Whispering"**_

_**(Thinking and song lyrics)**_

* * *

It was midnight when Bakura awoke to the smell of smoke in the air. A thick, toxic smell that started to blanket his room. Immediately he jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway. He could feel the burning heat rising from down stairs. Obviously something had caught fire and it was growing fast. Bakura wasted no time, he ran down the hall to Tea's room and pounded on the door.

Even though she was a spoiled brat, she was still his sister. He couldn't very well leave her to burn. After a moment Tea came out of her room in a pink night gown. A tried look on her face as she answered the door.

"Bakura? What's wrong? And what is that smell?"

"It's a fire, that's what. Quickly, get Father and leave. I'll go alert the staff."

"Alright, but hurry!"

Bakura nodded and ran down hallway. Getting all the servants awake and having them escape. Afterwards Bakura quickly ran to Ryou's room, where heard him screaming for help. Bakura busted the door open and found Ryou hanging from the edge of a hole in the floor. A fiery pit burning underneath him. Tears escaped Ryou's eyes as he hung on for dear life. Bakura ran into the smoke covered room and grabbed Ryou's hands.

Pulling him up from the hole and carrying him out of the room in his arms. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck tightly for comfort. After getting Ryou out of the house, Bakura went back inside to search for Tea since he didn't see her standing outside. Flames and smoke surrounded Bakura as he entered the living room and found Tea coughing on the floor.

"Tea! Can you hear me?" Bakura said as he bent down to her.

"Yes, I'm alright. But Father, he..."

"I'm going to burn in this house." Darts answered as he stood in front of the fireplace.

The fire catching on his clothes and crawling up his nightgown.

"Father, what are you doing?! Did you start this fire?!" Bakura asked.

"I did. You fools failed me after I tried to get you to marry the royal the siblings. My business has failed after the boat carrying all of my goods capsized. I would rather die while I still have pride than live on as a poor man." Darts explained between coughs.

"Father, your a fool! Your just going to give up?!" Bakura said as helped Tea up.

Darts said nothing as the flames engulfed him. Bakura grabbed Tea just as a burning beam was about to fall on top of them and escaped from the house. Bakura and didn't know how to feel as they watched the house go up in flames. Despite that their father was a person who only seemed to care about money, he was their Father. After a small moment of morning, Bakura turned to the servants.

"Everyone, you are free to leave and do as you wish. You no longer under employment of us."

Everyone left without saying a word except Ryou. Who vowed to say by Bakura's side. Bakura smiled at Ryou's devotion. Bakura then turned to his sister, who stared at the burnt down house. All of her possessions and items were nothing but ashes now. It seemed to open her eyes as to how selfish she truly had been. She felt Bakura place a hand on her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Come Tea, we have to find a new way of living. We're not people of high society any longer."

"You go on with Ryou to the palace, Bakura. I heard that their looking for new servants, since there's going to be a wedding ceremony. I'll go to the village and see if I can't find work there." Tea explained.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked.

Tea nodded and left for the town. Bakura took Ryou's hand and headed for the palace.

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Yami were sitting in the study, going over plans for the wedding when a servant came into the room. Saying that Yami's Father had summoned them to the royal throne room. When they got there, Yugi gasped. Standing before the throne was his step brother Bakura and someone who could easily be his twin. After Yami and Yugi stood beside the king, he questioned the two.

"You said you both would like to work here?" The king asked.

"Yes, your highness. My name is Bakura, and this is Ryou. My father Darts owned a business that sold goods that were brought here from over seas. But you see, my Father set fire to our house after losing his job. He allowed himself to die in the fire while the rest of us escaped. We have no where else to go and we heard you were hiring help with the wedding. If possible, we'd like to work and live here. We promise to work hard."

After Bakura finished explained, Yugi asked the king if he could speak. The king allowed it, and Yugi stepped forward.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry to hear what happened."

"Yugi, I see you did well for yourself. That's good. I know what my Father did to you was wrong and I apologize for not helping you." Bakura said.

"It's alright, Bakura. I forgive you. At any rate, you and him need a place to stay right? Why not stay with us as family? "

"What?!" Bakura asked in shocked.

"You are my brother my marriage. And if I assume correctly, Ryou over there is your sweetheart, right? I don't see why he can't live here either."

Ryou blushed at the comment while Bakura just smirked as he answered.

"Heh, you always were incredibly perceptive."

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked.

"I don't see why not. Is that alright, Yami? Your highness?" Yugi asked.

"If your sure, then I'm willing to trust them Yugi."

"Then I'm willing to give them a chance as well." The king answered.

"Thank you, Yugi . No words can express my gratitude."

Yugi smiled as he shook Bakura and Ryou's hands. Yami shook their hands as well and smiled at Yugi. He couldn't believe how warm and forgiving Yugi was.

He made Yami fall in love with his little one even more.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay! Not the best chapter, but hey, it wasn't too bad. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
